Under The SAkura Tree
by DandelionsTomatCeri
Summary: "kumohon Jin, hanya sebulan saja. Buatlah dia senang", "tapi aku sukanya sama kamu, Karin", Gadis brunette itu mengambil nafas panjang… WARNING! Pair JinKazusa/typo(s)/abal/ancur


Under The Sakura Tree

"kumohon Jin, hanya sebulan saja. Buatlah dia senang",

"tapi aku sukanya sama kamu, Karin",

Gadis brunette itu mengambil nafas panjang…

**Title : Under The Sakura Tree**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Angst/Comfort.**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Pairing : Jin Kuga and Kazusa Kujo**

**Disclaimer : of course Koge Donbo. Never change, rite? But this story is mine**

**Warning : typo(s), gaje, abal,alur kecepetan dapat membuat migran dan vertigo (?), Dandelion ga mau tanggung jawab kalo terjadi apa-apa -_- .sumpah cerita abal jadi wajar kalo banyak kekurangan.**

_ Cklek ! cklek ! cklek !_

"aaaaaaa ! Jin !".

Jepretan kamera, jeritan para gadis dan lain sebagainya sudah sangat biasa bagi pemuda penyuka warna hitam ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia adalah artis terkenal di Jepang. Tak hanya berwajah tampan, pemuda berambut hitam pekat ini mempunyai suara emas seemas bola matanya. Tidak kaget memang jika para gadis menggilai seorang Jin Kuga. Hanya, ia mempunyai sifat jelek yang belum hilang sampai saat ini. Cuek tingkat akut ! . ya, maklum, sejujurnya Jin tidak terlalu suka jika dikerubuni para gadis, norak ! pikirnya. Tetapi ia berusaha membuat para gadis, ekhem.. fansnya itu senang.

Kini pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu sudah sampai di kelasnya setelah ia melayani beberapa gadis di koridor yang lumayan menyusahkan. Ia melemparkan tas slempang hitamnya ke kursi dan mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi tersebut lalu memasang musik menggunakan headsetnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan-teriakan cempreng yang dapat memekakkan telinga itu.

"sungguh repot yah jika punya fans, lihat saja Jin-kun", tutur Karin sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu dari tempat duduknya.

"yah, itu resiko seorang artis", sahut Kazune, pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"heh? Apa kau tidak sadar kalu kau juga punya fans? Padahal kau bukan artis", cibir Karin, gadis yang menguncir rambutnya jadi dua itu menatap sinis pemuda yang sedang membaca buku itu.

"haha, contohnya Michiru, iyakan Karin", canda Himeka dengan suara lembut khasnya itu.

"hahaha, iya benar", Karin tertawa ngakak jika ia mengingat sosok Michiru yang selalu memeluk Kazune dari belakang jika mereka bertemu.

"cih", Kazune mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"tapi, kudengar Jin suka sama Karin-Chan", ujar Himeka yang membuat sebuah semburat merah di wajah manis Karin. Ets.. jangan salah. Seorang Jin Kuga memang menyukai sosok sederhana, lugu, dan konyol Karin. Kenapa? Hak dong.

"i..iya, a.. aku…".

"APA !", suara baritone Kazune berhasil membuat Karin dan Himeka terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Volumnya itu lho..

"kau ini kenapa sih Kazune-Kun?", Tanya Karin sweatdrop.

"Ku… Kuga menyukaimu? Kenapa aku baru tau?". Ngg.. Kazune? Volume suaramu itu lhoo..

Tanpa disadar. Orang yang dibicarakan menoleh karena merasa namanya disebut.

"ada apa?", Tanya Jin sembari melepas headset hitamnya.

"apa sih kau, tidak ada yang memanggilmu", ucap Kazune ketus. Sedangkan Jin hanya menggerutu lalu pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan headset hitamnya diatas meja.

"makanya Kazune, suaramu pelankan sedikit", gerutu gadis brunette itu sambil menjitak kepala Kazune.

"iya.. iya.., bagaimana kau tau jika Kuga menyukaimu?", Tanya Kazune sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja di bogem Karin.

"Kazune cemburu ya?", ledek Himeka yang membuat wajah Kazune memerah. Himeka memang ya.. bisa sekali membuat orang malu.

"eh, apaan sih Himeka, aku kan hanya bertanya", ucap Kazune gugup, Karin hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"waktu itu dia pernah menyatakan cintanya kepadaku..", lirih Karin.

"lalu?", iris sapphire itu menatap gadis brunette dihadapannya tidak sabaran.

"tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku memikirkan perasaan Kazusa", terlihat Kazune bernafas lega mendengar pernyataan Karin. Memang benar si, Kazune saja tau jika Kazusa menyukai Kuga sombong itu.

"ngomong-ngomong soal Kazusa, dimana dia?", Tanya Karin. Dua bersaudara Kujo itu hanya saling tatap lalu mengangkat kedua bahu mereka.

Kazusa Kujo, yah sebenarnya gadis itu sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Duduk dibawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang bunganya sedang bermekaran. Ia tengah mengukir sebuah inisial di batang coklat pohon itu. K J dan tambahan sebuah hati yang mengelilingin sebuah inisial itu. gadis yang memakai hiasan telinga kelinci itu nampak senang ketika hasil ukiran tangannya jadi. Di usapnya ukiran itu lembut.

" apa mungkin Jin tau perasaanku?", lirih gadis berambut panjang berwarna blonde itu. iris yang sewarna dengan warna samudra itu mengeluarkan kristal bening. Kristal itu dengan lancarnya mengalir melalui pipi merona gadis manis itu.

"kami-sama, tolonglah kuatkan diriku yang lemah ini…", desis Kazusa. Ia mengusap kristal bening yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"setidaknya.. sampai akhir musim gugur ini, sampai awal musim dingin dan gugurnya sakura terakhir..".

"heh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara maskulin yang sangat familiar di telinga gadis kelinci ini. Dengan perlahan, Kazusa menoleh kesumber suara tersebut.

Tidak salah lagi, pemilik suara itu adalah pemuda yang mencuri hatinya. Gadis itu berdiri perlahan. Ditatapnya sosok pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang kini berada dihadapannya itu. iris samudra dan iris matahari itu bertemu. Seketika pemilik iris samudra itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemilik iris matahari. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan sembuat merah muda yang telah terlukis indah diwajahnya.

"ng.. a… aku hanya…". Kazusa terlihat gugup. Pemuda bernama Jin itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"ma.. maafkan aku. A.. aku ha.. harus pergi", ucap Kazusa terbata-bata lalu gadis kelinci itu pergi melawati Jin yang seketika terdiam. Ia memandang punggung gadis berambut blonde yang kian lama hilang dari pandangannya itu.

"apa apa dengan Kazusa?", gumam pemuda ber-iris matahari itu.

"tadi, apa yang dia lakukan ya..", pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekati pohon yang tadi Kazusa singgahi, tetapi…

Kringgg … Kringg.. Kringgg..

Suara bel masuk menghalau langkahnya.

"ck", desah pemuda itu. dengan segera si artis terkenal itu pergi menjauh dari pohon merah muda itu dan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

Seperti sebuah hantaman keras yang menimpa kepalanya. Jalan gadis itu tergopoh-gopoh sambil meraba dinding koridor sekolahnya. Seperti sebuah serangan bertubi-tubi yang menghantam kepalanya. Sungguh sakit. Pandangannya agak kabur. Gadis blonde it uterus memegangi kepalanya.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari 15 menit yang lalu. Semua murid sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Mungkin hanya beberapa yang masih disekolah. Termasuk gadis berambut kuning pucat itu. ia agak telat keluar dari kelasnya karena ia harus mencatat beberapa materi yang belum ia selesaikan.

Rintihan itu terus keluar dari bibir manis Kazusa. Sesekali ia mendesah. Kepalanya amat sangat sakit. Sudah biasa memang jika adik kembar Kazune ini mengalami hal ini.

"kami-sama.. tolong kuatkan aku..".

"Kazusa? Kau belum pulang?", tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan kekar menepuk lembut bahu Kazusa. Gadis itu nampak terkejut. Ia pun menoleh.

"Jin?", desis gadis bermana sapphire itu. ia nampak canggung ketika berhadapan dengan sang artis terkenal pujaan hatinya itu.

"ngg.. kau belum pulang?", Tanya pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu lagi. Bola mata emasnya nampak sedang memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya.

"baru saja ingin pulang", jawab Kazusa sambil tersenyum. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggungnya dihadapan Jin. Tentu juga berusaha menutupi rasa sakit yang sedang menyerang kepalanya. Tanpa disadaru. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar pelan.

"Kazusa? Kau baik-baik saja?". Kazusa tersentak, ia pun berusaha tenang.

"a.. aku baik-baik saja.. a..ada apa memang?".

"tidak,kau bohong. Wajahmu itu pucat", oh Kazusa. Bicaramu bisa bohong, tetapi wajahmu tidak, Jin tau itu.

Deg.. sebuah hentakkan keras kembali menyerang kepalanya. Seperti sebuah jarim bersar menusuk-nusuk bagias ubun-ubunnya. Keseimbangan Kazusa sedikit oleng. Tetapi gadis ini masih terus menyembunyikannya. Jin menatap gadis didepannya, yang berwajah pucat pasi itu. tetapi dengan cepat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya,

"Kazusa?! Kau dengar aku?". Jin meremas kedua bahu gadis dihadapannya/ sedangkan gadis itu hanya diam. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Pandangannya sudah sangat kabur. Setelah itu, entah apa yang terjadi.

"kan sudah kubilang. Jangan memaksakan diri!", bentak pemuda berambut blonde itu. ia tampak kesal dengan sang adik bungsu.

"sabar Kazune-kun", Karin berusaha memadamkan api kekesalan Kazune yang sudah sangat pana itu.

"bagaimana aku bisa sabar Karin. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Kazusa. Kau sendiri dengarkan apa yang dokter katakan?!", Karin menunduk seketika mendengarkan gertakan Kazune. Iris emerald-nya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"sudahlah Kazune-nii, kau berlebihan", ujar Kazusa yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Kondisinya tampak memperihatinkan.

"itu karena aku peduli kepadamu!", Kazusa tertegun mendengar bentakkan sang aniki.

"yang tau kondisi tubuhku hanya aku! Jadi haya aku yang tau aku ini baik-baik saja atau tidak!". Kazusa memang anak yang keras kepala. Waktu ia berumur 7 tahun, ia pernah terjatuh dari sepeda dan menyebabkan luka gores yang lumayan besar di bagian lutut kirinya. Menyebabkan darah yang mengalir tidak sedikit dan dia dengan cerianya berkata 'aku tidak apa-apa, jangan pedulkan aku!'.

"tapi Kazusa…".

"apakah aku harus berbaring diranjang terus dan menunggu keajaiban yang takkan pernah datang dan pada akhirnya aku mati sia-sia? Tenti tidak! Aku lebih memilih melakukan hal yang aku ingin lakukan sebelum hidupku berakhir dari pada aku harus menunggu kematian itu", gretak gadis bermata sapphire itu. sang aniki malah bertambah kesal atas ucapan adiknya itu.

"jadi kau lebih memilih mendekati akhir hidupmu? Begitu?!".

"sudahlah Kazune.. Kazusa perlu istirahat", rujuk Karin. Kin gadis berambut brunette itu menarik lembut lengan Kazune keluar dari kamar Kazusa. Sedangkan gadis bersurai kuning pucat berhiaskan telinga kelinci itu memandang kapergian gadis dan pemuda itu. tangannya nampak mengepal membuat kuku-kukunya memutih.

"lihat, akan kutunjukkan bajwa aku ini gadis yang kua", batin gadis bungsu Kujo itu.

.

.

.

"Jin-kun..", panggil seorang gadis bersurai coklat susu panjang yang ia kuncir dua itu.

"eh Dewi, ada apa? Oh iya bagaimana keadaan Kazusa?", pemuda artis itu tampak menyambut hangat sapaan dewinya. Tak lupa juga pemuda penyuka warna hitam ini menanyakan keadaan gadis kelinci yang kemarin pingsan didekapannya itu.

"keadaan Kazusa… kau tidak perlu tau", iris emerald Karin mencoba menatap iris emas milik Jin. Air wajahnya nampak gusar.

"Karin, ada apa?". Jin menyentuh bahu Karin lembut. Ia mencoba membaca apa yang Karin pikirkan.

"tolong.. aku punya satu permintaan".

"apa itu? aku akan berusaha menyanggupinya", tatapan lembut Jin membuat Karin menjadi tidak enak hati. Tapi inilah jalan terbaik. Gadis itu terlihat mengigir bibrnya.

"Jin-kun.. maukah.. maukah kau menjadi pacar Kazusa untuk sebulan?", seketika tenggorokan Jin tercekat. Senyumnya luntur begitu saja dari wajah tampannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika pujaan harinya menyuruhnya untuk berpacaran dengan orang lain.

"apa? Mana bisa Dewi-ku", sahut Jin.

"kumohon Jin, hanya sebualan saja, buatlah dia senang..", mata emerald Karin nampak berkaca-kaca. Cairan liquid itu siap meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

"tapi, aku sukanya sama kamu Karin", desah pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu.

Karin mengambil nafas panjang.

"kumohon.. kondisi Kazusa sangatlah parah. Kau taukan Kazusa sangat menyukaimu? Tolong buatlah hari-harinya berarti", kini Gadis ber-iris emerald itu menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"tunggu.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kazusa?", Tanya Jin. Alisnya nampak menekuk.

"kau akan tau sendiri, tolonglah Jin… demi aku?".

Kini giliran Jin mengambil nafas berat.

.

.

.

"….".

"a.. apa kau serius Jin?".

"….".

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu. dengan berat hati. Jin mengangguk pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak mau memandang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang ada di hadapannya itu. terlihat semburat merah muda yang menghiasi wajah Kazusa-gadis blonde itu. pipi nya memanas. Senyum kecil menghias bibir merah muda nan ranum itu. tanpa aba-aba si gadis langsung memeluk erat pemuda dihadapannya. Perasaan senang dan haru bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tak menyangka jika perasaannya itu akan terbalas oleh sang pujaan hati. Jin hanya diam. Ia berfikir, apakah ini hal yang ia lakukan ini benar?. Huft.. jika bukan karena Karin mungkin iatak akan pernah melakukannya. Oh… Kazusa yang malang.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

"Kazusa? Kau mau membawaku kemana?". Gadis bernama Kazusa itu hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Sedangkan si-kekasih hanya bingung karena dibawa lari tidak jelas oleh Kazusa.

Sejak acara menembak (tidak ikhlas) seminggu yang lalu itu. mereka jadi sering berdua. Ya tentu saja itu atas perintah Karin. Jika tidak Jin tidak akan mau melakukannya. Yah, sebenarnya hati kecil Jin sedikit senang jika melihat Kazusa yang kini jauh lebih periang ketibang dulu. Ah jadi teringat tiga hari lalu mereka berkencan, kencan pertama mereka tepatnya. Saat itu wajah Kazusa sangat pucat tetapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap pergi kencan, sampai akhirnya ketika Jin mengantar Kazusa pulang. Ia dan Kazusa kena damprat Kazune karena melihat kondisi adiknya yang tidak sehat itu. ah Aniki yang terlalu protectif , pikirnya saat itu. Jin sangat bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kazusa? Karin dan Kazune sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi sosok blonde itu? ah ada yang tidak beres.

"hm? Taman belakang sekolah?", gumam Jin. Kazusa kembali menarik lembut tangannya kearah pohon Sakura tempat dimana ia melihat gadis itu duduk dibawahnya belum lama ini.

"mau apa kita kesini?", Tanya Jin.

"Lihat !", Kazusa menunjukkan sebuah ukiran yang tergores di batang pohon itu. terlihatlah sebuah goresan yang membentuk dua huruf dan ditengahi dengan goresan bentuk hati. Lalu goresan-goresan itu dikelilingi lagi oleh goresan berbentuk hati.

"ng? K J ?".

"aku yang membuatnya..", semburat merah muda muncul di wajah gadis manis itu. Jin terkekeh lalu mengusap lembut rambut blonde gadisnya itu. ia hanya ingin menghargai cinta Kazusa. Mereka berdua pun duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang rindang itu.

"ng.. Kazusa?", pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Gadis yang duduk disebelahnya menoleh.

"kenapa?".

"sebenarnya.. ada apa denganmu?". Kazusa memiringkan kepalanya.

"ada apa, apanya?".

"ayolah Kazusa, jangan berbelit-belit", alis gadis itu bertaut. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kekasihnya katakan.

"Karin.. umm maksudku Kazune, ya aku yakin mereka berdua. Mereka.. sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sebenarnya ada apa?", Jin menatap iris sapphire itu. pemilik sapphire sedikit terkejut, lalu senyum terulas dibibir merahnya.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok. Mereka memang terlalu berlebihan denganku, mereka selalu menganggapku anak kecil".

"bohong". Kazusa terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak menatap balik iris kuning emas yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"ceritakan kepadaku, aku ini pacarmu…". Jin terus menatap Kazusa walau kini gadis itu tengah tertunduk.

"apa kau.. memiliki suatu… penyakit?". Kazusa sedikit tersentak. Lalu terdengarlah tawa dari mulut gadis itu, tawa pahit.

"Kazusa, jawab aku!". Jin sudah tidak sabaran dibuatnya. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Ia hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu sampai Karin memaksanya untuk menjadikan Kazusa sebagai-

"Thalasemia..", -pacarnya.

"apa?".

"…".

"…".

"kau dengar apa yang akau katakan kan?, Jin-kun?", gadis kelinci itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap manik emas itu.

"Thalasemia? Apa itu?", Kazusa terkekeh. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitam itu.

"itu hanya penyakit kecil kok, hanya saja mereka terlalu berlebihan".

"apa itu benar?".

"apa menurutmu aku berbohong?", mata secerah matahari itu kini menatap dalam mata semudra yang ada dihadapannya itu. tak ada kesan ragu ataupun gugup. Oke dia tidak berbohong kelihatannya.

Apa Jin hanya mangut tidak jelas setelah tau Kazusa mengalami Thalasemia? Tentu tidak. Setelah itu, ia langsung mencari tau tentang apa itu Thalasemia. Yah.. Thalasemia itu adalah tekanan sel darah merah yang abnormal. Biasanya orang yang mengalaminya mempunyai umur yang lebih pendek daripada orang normal. Itulah yang ia dapat setelah yang mengubek-ubek (?) Google. Hah.. hati Jin menjadi merasa lega. Kazusa benar, sebenarnya itu penyakit yang tidak terlalu buruk bukan? Tunggu? Kenapa Jin merasa lega? Kenapa ia merasa bebannya terangkat ketika tau Kazusa akan baik-baik saja? Apa jangan-jangan rasa itu… mulai tumbuh? Ah tidak-tidak. Jin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berfikir apa dia ini. Yang harus ia fikirkan saat ini adalah kenapa rasa khawatir Karin dan Kazune sangat berlebihan? Oh hei! Ini hanya penyakit yang tidak terlalu berbeban bukan? Iyakan?.

"Karin-Chan !", sosok yang di panggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan terlihatlah pemuda tampan bersurai hitam pekat berlari kearahnya.

"Jin-kun? Ada apa?".

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..".

"Tanya? Tentang a-".

"Kazusa". Alis gadis brunette itu bertaut. Tidak biasanya seorang Jin Kuga memotong perkataannya. Apakah pertanyaan itu sangat penting?

"apa benar.. Kazusa mengidap Thalasemia?". Karin terdiam. Dari mana Jin tau? Apa Kazusa yang mengatakannya?

"jawab aku dewi!", pekik pemuda itu.

"i.. iya".

"kenapa kalian.. kau dan Kazune, begitu khawatir kepadanya? Kalian tau Thalasemia kan? Ya.. aku tau itu akan memperpendek umur Kazusa, tetapi seti-".

"bukan!". Kini Jin yang terdiam. Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

". . . . . .".

BRAKK!

"Jin-kun? Kau…".

grep..

"ada apa Jin?".

Drap..drap..drap..

"HEI KUGA! Tidak sopan sekali kau memasuki rumah orang seenaknya !".

"diam kau Kujo! Tinggalkan aku dan Kazusa".

"cih..". pemuda berambut pirang pucat itupun melengos pergi sambil berkomat-kamit mengutuk si artis itu. sedangkan yang dikutuk masih memeluk erat kekasihnya. Seperti tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu.

"ng.. a.. ada apa Jin-kun?", Tanya gadis kelinci yang ada dipelukkannya itu. ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"maaf".

"maaf? Kok Jin-kun minta maaf kepadaku? Bukannya Jin-kun tidak punya salah ya denganku?". Kedua jajar alis gadis itu bertaut.

"apa.. keadaanmu lebih baik?", Jin mengabaikan pertanyaan Kazusa. Sedangkan Kazusa terdiam sesaat. Lalu jemari lentiknya mengelus rambut hitam Jin sambil tersenyum.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok, tadi aku hanya pusing sedikit. Jadinya Kazune menyuruhku tidak masuk sekolah. Jin-kun tidak perlu khawatir". Iris samudra itu kembali bertemu dengan sang iris matahari.

_`"sebenarnya.. Kazusa tidak mengidap Thalasemia saja..". bulir-bulir liquid sudah terlihat dibalik pelupuk emerald itu._

"_ada satu penyakit lagi yang bersarang di tubuh gadis tidak berdosa itu…". pemuda bersurai hitam itu tertegun. Detak jantungnya terasa berdetak begitu cepat._

"_infeksi selaput otak..". gadis brunette itu mengambil nafas berat_

"_waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi. Hanya sebuah keajaiban yang dapat mempertahankannya… jadi, kumohon Jin. Hanya engkau… hanya engkau yang dapat memberi kebahagiaan di waktu terakhirnya…".. Bulir-bulir liquid itu akhirnyai berjatuhan dari pelupuk emeraldnya setelah beberapa saat tertahan. Pemuda itu diam membeku._

Kau bodoh Jin! Baka! . kenapa kau baru mencintai orang yang akan pergi dari dunia ini? Kenapa baru sekarang?! Cih, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja? Sebelum kau tau tentang penyakit yang bersarang ditubuh gadis kelinci itu? sungguh ini bukan karena rasa kasihan yang kau tumpahakan kepada gadis itu. ini… berbeda.. rasa cinta itu semakin tumbuh dan.. tulus. Kini Jin sadar rasa nyaman, rasa hangat, rasa bahagia.. dan.. rasa ingin melindungi muncul ketika ia bersama Kazusa. Kau.. memang bodoh.

Semenjak kejadian itu. Jin selalu menjenguk Kazusa yang mulai jarang masuk sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari ke-32 Jin menjalin kasih dengan gadis kelinci itu. tepat sekali awal musim dingin, walau butir-butir salju belum berjatuhan, hawa dingin sudah mulai menusuk hingga tulang, tetapi hal itu tidak menghalangi rasa cinta dan sayang dalam hati Jin terus tumbuh bak pohon yang disiram dan dipupuki tanpa peduli hawa. Rasa ingin melindungi dan menjaga Kazusa semakin menjadi. Semua hal itu bukanlah hanya keterpaksaan belaka. Ah.. cinta, suatu rasa yang datang tak terduga.

"Jin-kun…".

"ah Karin, ada apa?", embel-embel Dewi-ku kini sudah tidak berlaku lagi untuk gadis brunette beriris emerald itu. sikap Jin berubah 360 derajat kepada Karin. Kini, pemuda itu hanya memikirkan Kazusa-nya seorang.

"ah, jika ingin berbicara sebaiknya jangan disini, Kazusa baru saja tertidur. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya". Seulas senyum terukir di bibir ranum milik Karin ketika ia melihat perubahan sikap Jin terhadap Kazusa.

"baiklah, ayo kita berbicara dibawah".

.

.

.

"Jin… terima kasih sudah mau membuat Kazusa-chan bahagia sampai saat ini", gadis brunette itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"karena sudah sebulan lebih.. kau boleh memutuskan hubunganmu, dengan Kazusa-chan", iris emas itu terbuka lebar. Serasa sebuah petir menyambar dirinya. Dadanya sesak. Ah perjanjian konyol itu. pemuda bersurai hitam itu memejamkan matanya seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Karin, aku..".

"ya.., sesuai perjanjian kita. Sebulan. Kau boleh bebas dan sisanya biar aku dan Kazune yang mengurus Kazusa. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, dan maaf kare-".

"Janji apa?". Karin dan Jin terhenyak lantas menoleh kesumber suara. Mereka berdua tertegun. Mata mereka membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok Kazsua yang berdiri dibawah tangga dengan mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Iris sapphire nya mendelik tajam kearah dua sosok insan dihadapannya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal hingga membuat kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

"JANJI APA?! JAWAB AKU!". Jerit gadis bersurai kuning pucat itu. matanya sudah membendung bulir-bulir kristal yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Rahangnya mengeras membuat bunyi gemeletuk dari pergesekkan gigi-giginya.

"Kazusa, a-aku..".

"oh, tidak-tidak Jin, jangan jelaskan. Sepertinya aku tau permasalahan ini", gadis itu tersenyum pahit. Bulir-bulir kristal itu mulai berjatuhan.

"kau.. memintaku sebagai kekasih hanya untuk mengasihani aku? Begitu ya? Karena aku penyakitan dan hidupku tidak lama lagi, begitu kan?". Manik sapphire yang biasanya berbinar kini meredup dipenuhi bulir-bulir asin yang terus jatuh membuat sungai kecil melalui pipi ranumnya.

"Jin, kau jahat, aku membecimu! ", dengan cepat gadis bersurai kuning pucat itu pergi berlari keluar rumah kediaman Kujo tanpa mengenakan jaket hangatnya dan alas kaki.

"KAZUSA?! Tunggu kau belum dengar penjelasanku!", Jin pun berlari menyambar jaket hangat berwarna biru langit bergambar kelinci putih milik Kazusa yang tergantung di dekat pintu lalu pergi keluar mengejar gadis itu. hawa dingin menusuk tulang tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu. ia terus berlari mencoba mencari jejak Kazusa. Sejenak ia berhenti berlari lalu mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kazusa.. dimana kau..", lirihnya. Otaknya terus berfikir. Jika ia menjadi Kazusa kemana dia akan pergi? Tiba-tia saja ia mengingat sebuah tempat yang mungkin Kazusa datangi

"aku tau". Kakinya pun kembali melangkah dengan cepat. Dirinya kini tengah berlari menuju sekolah. Ya.. pasti ke pohon sakura belakang sekolah, batinnya.

.

.

.

_Tak.. tak.. tak.._

Suara langkah kaki menggema dilorong sekolah. Jin terus berjalan menyelusuri lorong untuk sampai di taman belakang. Udara semakin dingin padahal pemuda itu sudah memakai jaket dan syal hitamnya. Stop! Jangan pikirkan itu. pikirkanlah Kazusa yang tadi keluar tanpa alas kaki dan hanya mengenakan piyama. Tak berapa lama ia pun sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Terlihatlah sebuah pohon Sakura yang hampir gundul. Hanya tersisa setangkai bunga berwarna merah muda yang bertengger diujung ranting pohon itu. dan dibawahnya terlihatlah seorang gadis blonde memakai piyama berwarna merah muda berbintik puith dengan gambar kelinci putih. Ia tengah duduk menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Suara isak tangis pun terdengar. Dengan langkah cepat Jin pun mendekati gadis itu.

"Kazusa?".

Tak ada tanggapan. Dengan cepat Jin memeluk gadis itu dengan jaket biru yang sedari tadsi ia bawa. Mencoba menghangatkan si gadis. Isak tangis masih terus didengar di telinga pemuda tampan ini. Jin mengambil nafas panjang.

"kumohon Kazusa.. jangan menangis". Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"memang benar adanya perjanjian itu, awalnya aku ingin menolak tetapi Karin memaksa.. tapi apa kau tau? Selama aku menjalin hubungan denganmu, aku merasakan sebuah rasa yang berbeda. Rasa itu tumbuh seiring waktu, kau selalu mengajariku apa itu cinta. Cinta berlalu didepanku, terbalut dalam kerendahan hati, tetapi aku lari darinya dalam ketakutan atau bersembunyi didalam kegelapan. aku takut rasa cinta itu hanya kebetulan semata, tetapi aku salah. Rasa cinta itu nyata dan kini aku sadar, aku tidak ingin kehilangan cinta itu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu", bisik Jin lembut. Perlahan Kazusa mengangkat kepalanya. Manik samudra nan sendu itu kini bertabrakan dengan manik matahari yang bersinar milik Jin. Wajah cantknya terlihat pucat. Bibir yang biasanya berwarna merah muda kini putih kebiru-biruan.

"maafkan aku, jika selama ini aku terus membohongimu, Kazusa", liquid itu jatuh dari iris matahari milik Jin. Kazusa tertegun. Lalu seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir putih kebiruan itu.

"aku.. akan se- lalu memaafkan… mu", ucap Kazusa terbata-bata. Suaranya parau tidak seperti tadi.

"tapi.. maafkan a- aku, aku ti..tidak bisa te- rus be.. berada di samping.. mu". Iris matahari itu membulat. Apakah ini saatnya? Senyum pahit pun menghiasi bibir Jin.

"aku tau, aku ikhlas, kalau Kazusa ingin pergi. Pergi lah dengan tenang, maaf aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia..". Kazusa menggeleng kan kepalanya pelan.

"apa yang Jin-kun katakan? Hari ini aku telah bersama orang yang kucinta. Ia dan aku menyatu dalam nyala obor tuhan yang telah diciptakan sebelum dunia ada. Tak ada kekuasaan apapun di ala mini yang mampu merampas kebahagiaanku. Karena kebahagiaanku memancar dari rengkuhan dua jiwa yang dipadukan oleh saling pengertian dan dipayungi dengan cinta kasih", liquid itu turun dan semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk mata milik Jin. Pemuda itu pun merengkuh wajah Kazusa. Menatap lekat wajah cantiknya untuk terakhir kali. Oh tuhan mungkin saja waktu dapat berputar ulang. Aku akan terus menjaga gadis ini. Batinnya. Lalu dikecupnya lembut bibir mungil yang sudah sangat puith itu. disaat yang bersamaan butir-butir lembut berwarna putih mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Dan disaat itu pula tangkai terakhir bunga sakura gugur dengan lancarnya.

Perlahan Kazusa memejamkan matanya. Jin yang merasakan deru nafas Kazusa berhenti pun langsung melepaskan kecupan hangat itu. matanya menatap lekat sang gadis yang sudah pergi dengan damainya diiringi butir-buitr salju yang turun ketanah dan juga setangkai bunga sakura yang ikut jatuh ketanah menemani salju-salju itu.

"selamat jalan Kazusa, aku mencintamu..", dipeluknya sosok Kazusa yang sudah tak ber-roh itu. pohon sakura itu hanya diam menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka. ukiran di pohon sakura itu menjadi sebuah kenangan bukti nyata cinta mereka. K J.

"_aku juga mencintaimu Jin-kun . aku akan menunggumu disini.."._

**Omake**

"_terima kasih, Karin-chan"._ Bulu kuduk gadis berambut brunette itu mendesir seketika. Lalu ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya.

"ah, salju sudah turun…".

Ceklek.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar Karin. Dengan cepat Karin mengalhkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Kazune-kun?".

"aku merasakan firasat buruk", ujar pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"yah.. aku rasa Kazusa-chan sudah tenang. Kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia lagi", Kazune tertunduk seketika mendengar ucapan Karin.

"yah, mungkin sudah takdir, ya Karin", iris emerald Karin membulat ketika melihat Kazune tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Iris sapphire nya meredup seketika. Karin pun tersenyum pahit.

"iya..".

**Owari.**

**Huaaaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga -_- , aduh dandelion tau kok ini jelek banget. Ini buatnya lebih dari sebulan padahal -_-. maklum writer baru ._. Please no bully ;)**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
